User talk:Piglet98/Archive2
Archive: 1 ---- Archive I have done it for you~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 05:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ hi piglet, how r u?? I missed u a lot. Hope to cya soon. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 12:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) YO hey piglet98 how ya going! Apple-Pie11090 (talk) 02:11, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey piglet i hope u like my signature Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 04:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Song wiki Chat Plz can u go to The Ultimate Song Chat now me and Fran need ur help on the song! Diablomax (talk) 16:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ^^" hey pigley, i just noticed ur message on shuu's page X3 im not going to leave i just disabled it ^^" (i think u knew that) any way thx for asking :3 Fran~Chan 14:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re Plz read this Thanks Pigley senpai i will check it out and ill give u my answer http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 04:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It was Awesome Pigley Senpai i love it u do great samples ^^ Ichinokun Thief Eye ' ' ' ' 05:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Same here, mine's all buggy. I can't get on q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Chat Works Again Hey Piglet~ The chat is working again~ ' Tsuchiya-Kun Chaos Meteor ' 13:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey That's okay~ And good luck with soccer~ :3 ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 04:23, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Chat Has the chat froze for you too? ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 08:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re: Chat Never mind, it'z working again :) ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 08:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re: Chat Me either....damn bug q.q Just wait a couple of minutes like last time. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 09:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Chat Wait! I just got back on~ You try :) ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 09:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Piglet, come back. The chat is fine now q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 10:05, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Chat Have you refreshed? If so....maybe close the tab then try again. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 10:23, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Chat again Has it bugged for you too? q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Damn, well let's just wait 2 or so minutes and it'll go back to normal hopefully ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Any minute now........_ _|| ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 It'z back!! :) ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Maybe, idk....the chat has gone back to normal but it'z taking me forever to get on....i'll rf ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Me either.....but it said tht everyone apart from tht BailongZero guy has left the chat q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Wait! Im back on~ Can you get on? :D ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Bugged I think's bugged again q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 I hope it'll be fixed soon ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 lol true xD ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 wow I've messaged you a lot on the talk page xD ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Wait!!! Im back on again! :'D ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Uggh my chat is bugged again. But anyway I need to go to bed, night talk to you tomorrow. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 13:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 I got glitched to senpai i wished it stop and besides i wish endou told kazemaru about it was burm and gazel who did it http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 13:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Why didn't you say?! ;-; Why didn't you say you went on your mobile?! :'( now I missed hours of rp... I thought you had to leave leave... like in gone... You were still in both my chats... but that keeps happening even if you really left them.. so I thought you were gone until I just saw you left the chat... so I scrolled back up and say you left two hours after you told me you had to go to bed... ;-; so I turned sad.... x.. Liz.. :c Sorry Hey sorry, I have to go; I gotta get ready for my friend's b-day party. I might be on tonight maybe. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 05:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re: Hi Hey Piglet, sorry that I wasn't on before my internet was being a baka for a few hours. Anyway, see you when you come back on~ ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Re: Chat Hey, None of my messages will appear on the chat, if they do it's like three minutes after I sent them q.q ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Re: Hey Ah I see~ Well good luck with your match, hope you win~ :3 ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Re: Sorry Hey Pigley~ :3 It's okay, I just got on myself - had some stuf to do, but cya when you come back~ :3 ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Re: Hey It's okay, and I wasn't on eariler either. See you on the chat~ :3 ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Re: Hey Oh okay, well cya later then~ :3 ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist ill be back after Match Hey pigley ill be at soccer so ill be back after 2:30pm also i have written 2nd part of the Story hope u like it pigley :D http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 01:52, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ :3 Hey Pigley, just telling you that Im gonna be on the chat around 4pm or 5pm, Im about to leave to have lunch with some relatives. Just so you know if you come on early~ :3 '❀~''' Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Hey~ Pigley i need u to come to lizzy's chat cause sam Banned me for no reason and he is trying to blackmail me .-. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 07:30, July 21, 2013 (UTC) chat problem Hi pigley are you having problems with chat cause i cant go on and it my be a bug again 'Emma50006' 'Ice Ground' ' ' ' ' 10:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey :3 Hey Pigley, Im on chat now. Hope to see you soon~ :3 '❀~''' Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Pigley did you leave or have bad connection? q.q ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Re: Hey~ Hey Pigey~ Okay well Im on the chat now, see ya soon~ :3 ❀~ Sitri ~❀ 12th Noble of Hell~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Pigley~ Just so you know, if you come on the chat before you leave for your match I won't be on, though I'll be on around 3pm or 4pm '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Okay Im on now, hope to see you soon~ :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Oh okay! Good luck with that xD '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'''http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png '''Hey pigley ill be on after 8:30pm cause im about to go to my internship so ill see you on then :D. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 07:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Senpai~ Okay well Im on now, sorry if Im late~ ❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Pigley Shadow chan had to go cause her ear hurted alot anyways ill be writing my story so hopefully part 3 will be up soon :D 'Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it did, sorry, but Im on now though. ❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Well Im on now, hope to see you soon~ :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png This is for you Pigley :D Hey pigley i made something for you hope you like this Kazemaru Sprite i did for you. 'Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 03:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ Naaw thanks Pigley~ Im feeling much better :3 ❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Pigley, I won't be on chat until around 6 or 6:30pm. Cya then~ :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Having Chat problems might be Wifi Hey pigley im having problems getting into chat so ill try my phone cause its not loading for me on desktop. 'Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 10:28, August 3, 2013 (UTC) GWS q.q Naaw, gws Pigley. Well Im going on the chat now, cya soon. ❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Sweet~ :3 Well Im on now, sorry if Im late, cya soon~ ;3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Im on chat now, hope to see you soon~ '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Late Hey Pigley, I might come on the chat around 7:30pm, cya then~ '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Re: Hey~ Well today it turns out I was just getting my eyes checked, so I won't get glasses until sometime next week. Anyway, I'll be on later, cya then Pigley~ '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Pigley Im on the chat now, hope to see you soon~ :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hope you feel better~ Hey Pigley, hope you're feeling better~ See ya on the chat if you're feel enough to come on :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Okay, well I hope I see you tonight, if not, I understand :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Pigley, I hope you come on the chat soon~ I can only stay until 10pm or 10:30pm tonight. '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Re: Late Oh! Damn, I had a feeling that would happen, but oh well....cya later, good luck with your match. '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Pigley are coming on chat soon? Seriously, Im getting bored.....which was why I left yesterday ^^" '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Okay Pigley~ See you then :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Okay Pigley, I'll see ya then~ :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey^^ Hey Pigley ill be on chat around 7pm cause ill be at Soccer Training camp from 4:30-6:30pm See you on chat around 7pm :D 'Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Birthday hey Pigley. I have to go to a birthday party today, and I'll leave in 15 minutes. So.. we probably won't see each other today... Sorry. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow. Good night. xx Liz Re: Zoo Sadly no, there was no Mr Blobby but there was a monkey that peed and crapped at the same time in front of us xD ❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png LOL! Good one xD Anyway, cya around 5-6pm on the chat, the girls just left but as you could have guessed we got no sleep at all so me is having a nap :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Okay, see you then~ :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Pigley~ Im on chat now, hope to see you soon~ :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Chat Hey Pigley, last night it rained and water got into the power lines which is why I left. The internet at my place this morning is still acting up along with the phones so idk if I'll get on tonight, depends if the water dries. Hopefully see ya later~ '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Yeah, well it's warm today so hopefully it dries up~ :3 If not, then I wo't be on ^^" '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Yes Im at school, seems the most logical reason of how Im on the internet seeing as my internet at home wasn't working xD *Crosses fingers too* And hopefully it'll be working when I get home. '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Pigley~ I'll be on the chat around 6:30-7pm, see ya then~ ;3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Oh okay, see you soon. Also I might be on chat only to 10pm, I've been home throwing up all day @-@ '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Ill be a bit late '''Hey Pigley, ' '''Just letting you know ill be on around 9pm tonight so ill see u on then :D Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 07:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey~~ ;3 Hey Pigley, Im on the chat now, hope to see you soon~ :3 ❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png 08:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Im going on the chat now~ Hope to see you soon :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Okay~ Well Im on the chat now, hope to see you soon Pigley~ :3 '❀~ Sitri ~❀ 'The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png